Pups Under The Mistletoe
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Marshall has fallen for the newest member of the PAW Patrol. Will he succeed in catching Everest under the mistletoe?


**Pups Under The Mistletoe**

It as almost Christmas in Adventure Bay. The ground was covered in snow, and decorations adorned every building. The PAW Patrol's lookout tower was no exception; It was covered with seasonal lights on the outside, and they were just finishing putting tinsel and holly on the inside.

"Nice work, pups." Ryder smiled. "We've got this old lookout looking nice and festive."

"Happy to help, Ryder, sir." Chase said professionally.

Skye noticed that Chase was under some mistletoe. She snuck up beside him and licked his cheek.

"Gotcha." She giggled.

"You sure did." Chase blushed. "My turn."

Chase licked Skye back. Then they rubbed their noses. Ryder and the other pups looked on, smiles adorning their faces.

"That's pretty sweet, huh, dudes?" Zuma grinned.

"It sure is, Zuma." Ryder nodded. "This is what Christmas is all about: Spending time with those you love."

At that moment, the lookout's doors opened, and the PAW Patrol's newest member, Everest, entered. Though a full-fledged part of the team, she lived with Jake up on the mountain. She would often come down to play with the others.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled.

"Hey, Everest." Rocky beamed.

"Great to see you!" Marshall said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Morning, Everest." Ryder waved. "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Oh boy, am I!" Everest squealed. "It's my first Christmas in Adventure Bay! I can't wait 'til it's here!"

"That's the spirit." Ryder chuckled.

"In the meantime, who's up for some belly-bogganing?" Everest asked, referring to her signature pastime of sliding down slopes on her belly.

"Me, me!" Rubble cheered.

"Me too!" Skye added, she and Chase having finished rubbing noses (for the moment, at least).

"And me." Chase nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Everest grinned. "Let's go!"

The pups followed Everest of the lookout. Marshall was the last to leave. He turned to look wistfully at the mistletoe, before tripping and rolling into the snow outside. Ryder folded his arms, having a good idea why Marshall seemed so distracted.

Outside, the pups were dashing up the nearest slope.

"I love the snow!" Rubble smiled, as it crunched under his paws.

Once they reached the top of the hill, the real fun began.

"Last one down's a rotten penguin egg!" Everest yelled, as she leapt belly-first onto the snow.

"That won't be me!" Skye performed her signature backflip, landing on her belly.

"Or me!" Zuma added.

"Chase is gonna win this race!" Chase proclaimed.

"Green means go, go, go!" Rocky whooped.

"Whee!" Rubble skidded down the hill.

"Wait for me!" Marshall called, once again the last in line.

The race was on. Everest was in the lead, the other pups closing fast. Marshall watched Everest sliding down, laughing merrily. The sound was like music to him. He pushed himself along with his paws, catching up to Everest.

"Hey, Everest!" He called. "Watch this!"

Marshall started pushing harder, trying to pick up more speed. Then one of his paws slipped, and he started spinning out of control.

"Whoa!" He yelped, as he bumped into Everest.

"Hey!" Everest gasped, as they tumbled down the rest of the slope. When they hit the bottom, Marshall found himself sprawled across Everest.

"Uh, sorry..." He got off her, blushing. "My bad."

"What bad?" Everest giggled as she stood up. "That was the most exciting belly-boggan I've ever had! Way to go, Marshall!"

"Uh... thanks." Marshall smiled.

"You two okay?" Chase asked, as he and the rest of the people reached them.

"We're good." Marshall declared.

"Who's up for another round?" Everest asked.

"I think I left _Pup Pup Boogie_ on." Marshall fibbed. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

"Not too later." Everest told him. "You'll miss all the fun."

Marshall made his way back to the lookout. Once inside, he laid down in a corner, and sighed.

"Something wrong, Marshall?" Ryder asked. "I thought you pups were all belly-bogganing with Everest?"

"We were." Marshall nodded. "Everest really knows her stuff. Isn't she great, Ryder? She's so fun, and nice, and pretty- pretty awesome, I mean!"

"Really?" Ryder chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you... like Everest."

"I do." Marshall nodded. "Like I said, she's a lot of fun."

"I mean it sounds as if you like-like her." Ryder grinned.

"What?!" Marshall sighed. "I... wha... Okay. Maybe I do like her. A little..."

"That's great, Marshall!" Ryder smiled.

"No it's not." Marshall frowned. "Who'd like-like a clumsy pup like me?"

"You're not just clumsy." Ryder corrected her. "You're a funny, brave, and loyal pup."

"Thanks, Ryder." Marshall grinned. "But still, I can't just tell Everest I like her. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"There's one way to find out." Ryder told the Dalmatian pup. "Try catching her under the mistletoe. That should give you some idea of how she feels."

"Great idea, Ryder!" Marshall smiled. "I'll give it a try!"

"Good luck." Ryder chuckled.

Not long after, the rest of the pups came inside to warm up and eat some biscuits. While everyone was eating, Marshall saw that Everest was sitting under the edge of the mistletoe.

_'That still counts, right?'_ He thought himself. _'Let's do this.'_

Marshall walked determinedly over to Everest. Unfortunately, he was so focused on her, he didn't notice the ball on the floor until he stepped on it. He tripped, and was sent flying across the room, landing on his back.

"I'm okay." He groaned.

After eating their fill, the pups went outside for more winter fun.

_'So much for the mistletoe idea...'_ Marshall thought to himself. _'Then again, there's bound to be mistletoe outside. Maybe I can catch Everest under one of those...'_

Marshall followed the other pups outside. Rocky and Rubble were building a snowman, while Chase and Skye were snowboarding. Everest was having a snowball fight with Zuma, the two of them using their hind legs to fling their chilly projectiles. Everest dodged a volley from Zuma, then nailed him with a shot of her own.

"Gotcha!" She giggled.

"Nice shot, dudette!" Zuma chuckled.

"Wow..." Marshall whispered. At that moment, he realised the tree she was under had some mistletoe growing on it. "Here goes..."

Marshall rushed towards Everest, determined not miss his chance again. He slipped on the snow, and skidded out of control.

"Whoa!" He yelped, crashing into Rocky and Rubble's snowman. The snowman's head toppled over, landing on Marshall's.

"Not again!" Rocky groaned.

"Sorry, Rocky." Marshall's muffled voice emanated from the snowman's head.

Once Rocky removed the snowman head from Marshall's, the Dalmatian pup was disappointed to see Everest had moved away from the tree and into the open.

_'I give up.'_ Marshall sighed inwardly, as he returned to the lookout.

Once inside, he grabbed a biscuit, plopped down on his favourite cushion, and started chewing mournfully.

"No luck?" Ryder asked.

"Nope." Marshall sighed.

"Maybe you should give it another try." Ryder suggested.

"Why bother?" Marshall groaned. "I've already struck out twice. I'm not going for three."

Everest suddenly entered the lookout.

"You okay, Marshall?" She asked. "You just kinda... left back there. Did you get a cold from that snowball? That happened to me once."

"No." Marshall shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Everest inquired. "The other pups say you normally love snow. What's up?"

"Well, I..." Marshall gulped. "What happened was..."

Marshall glanced at Ryder, who gave him a look that screamed "tell her."

"I was... trying to catch you under the mistletoe." Marshall admitted.

"You were?" Everest chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I think you're great." Marshall declared. "You're funny, and nice, and... kinda cute."

"Oh." Everest blinked. "...Thanks, Marshall."

"I... like you, Everest." Marshall announced. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I really like-like you."

"Well, I-" Everest started.

"I know I'm just some clumsy pup, but I just had to tell you." Marshall admitted.

"You see-" Everest began.

"And if you don't like me that way, it's okay." Marshall continued. "I knew it was kinda a long shot-"

Everest placed a paw on Marshall's mouth, silencing him.

"Who says I don't like you that way?" She smirked.

"You do?" Marshall said, his voice muffled by her paw. "...Why?"

"Because you're so much fun." Everest grinned, removing her paw. "And no matter how many times you fall down, you get back up again. I like that. Not to mention you're the sweetest pup I've ever met."

"You... you really think so?" Marshall smiled a goofy smile.

"Uh-uh." Everest nodded.

"Wow... that's... really great." Marshall said breathlessly.

"Hey, look." Everest glanced upward. "We're under the mistletoe."

Marshall followed her gaze, spotting the little plant hanging above them. Everest inclined her head to one side, sticking out her cheek. After the loudest gulp of his life, Marshall leaned in and licked Everest's cheek.

"My turn." Everest smiled, returning the favour.

"Whoa..." Marshall suddenly collapsed, too lovestruck to keep his balance. "...I'm good."

"You're way more than good, Marshall." Everest knelt down and rubbed noses with him. "You're the best."

Ryder quietly excused himself, giving the two pups some privacy.

"Way to go, Marshall." He whispered. "Merry Christmas, pups."

**The End.**

_(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


End file.
